


Tiny Ice Sculptures

by Roseeater (eki_fuuten)



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: And the World Will Turn to Ash (Pokemon Fan Comic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eki_fuuten/pseuds/Roseeater
Summary: Blanche is trying to practice the use of the ice abilities and their found little sibling has definitely absolutely certainly nothing to do with it.





	Tiny Ice Sculptures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chibiwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibiwriter/gifts).



 Blanche started intently at the glass and focused. The water in the glass swirled and after a moment tiny icicles started forming and clustering into a vaguely bird-like shape. A bead of sweat appeared on Blanche's forehead and froze, as Blanche tried to harness Articuno's powers enough to stop the icicle from growing. So far it seemed to be going better than previous attempts: the shape in the class was starting to look more and more like a tiny Zapdos… and then the icicles shot outwards and grew ten, twenty times bigger, making the glass explode and shower everything around with sharp shards.

"Can you tell me  _ what are you doing _ ?" Candela elegantly took a glass shard sticking out of her forearm with the tips of her fingers and tore it out without even flinching. The wound started closing right away.

Blanche blinked. They got so engrossed in their little exercise they forgot they were in the cafeteria, taking advantage of a moment Candela went to the ladies room, and didn't notice her coming back.

"Practicing," they replied coolly, checking themselves for glass shards. Mystic One's coat and vest were designed to withstand more than an average garment could, as the labs could get unpredictable, so it took much more than a few glass shards to damage it.

"Are you planning to use your bonded's powers to conduct precise surgeries?"

"What? No, I just… thought it would be good to have more control."   
"Uhm." Candela's tone was unnerving. Blanche felt themselves blush. It  _ was  _ the truth, they wanted to be able to control the powers more, enough to be able to make very small and precise ice shapes.   
It was logical: Spark could do very precise tasks with his electricity, like charging phones without shorting them or making someone's particular muscles twitch. Candela was able to burn patterns in something - or someone - if she wished to. It was only right that Blanche learned to have enough control to make intricate shapes with the ice. True, the idea came to them when they saw Grisailles face light up as they were passing a jewelry store and noticed a tiny crystal sculpture of Lunala glistening in the sun. Yes, they were planning to show Grisaille they could do it and yes, they hoped Grisailles face would light up in the same way, but that was only because this would be a definite proof of their skill. There were absolutely no other motivations behind this and the fact they've been trying, and failing, to make something smaller than a hand and more sophisticated than an ice blade for almost two weeks now was only their usual commitment to striving for perfection.   
"You know" Candela brushed the broken shards to the side of the drenched table, "I think you are commiting a most fundamental mistake."

"Excuse me?" Candela was most probably right, but Blanche's knee-jerk indignation at being told they are making a mistake, repeatedly, and not identifying is was stronger than the more rational thought.

"As much as I can identify from this carnage you were trying to make a Zapdos ice sculpture? Why Zapdos?"

"I thought it's the most logical thing to attempt to recreate since Zapdos is er, spiky. Like icicles." It sounded quite silly to say it out loud but as much as Blanche was ambitions they also wanted to start with something that was manageable and trying to shape a bunch of small icicles into the Thunder Titan seemed pretty doable.

"Well, you're not wrong. But" Candela pointed at the mess on the table. "Do you really think using  _ Articuno's _ powers to create a likeness of  _ Zapdos _ is going to work?"

Blanche considered Candela's words and as they did an icy presence deep in their mind became more vivid and made a mental equivalent of a half pouty and half smug exclamation "HA!"

".....OOOoooooh!"

***

Grisaille's eyes sparkled almost as much as the sun on the edges of the tiny ice sculpture of Articuno they were holding up on a saucer.

"Can I… really keep this?"

"Well, it will obviously melt at some point. At which I can make another one for you. But yes, obviously you can keep it."   
Grisaille looked at Blanche's face, wide-eyed, and then back to the tiny intricate wonder. The look of absolute amazement very slowly was replaced by a smile - at first small and full of disbelief, then wider and wider, until Grisaille's face became a picture of absolute happiness. Blanche felt a little bit of pride, but surprisingly that feeling was mostly overshadowed by the appreciation of the pure joy on their small sibling's face.

"They look really cute like this" Blanche thought, not aware that, quite uncharacteristically for them, at that moment their own face was showing exactly the same expression as Grisailles.

**Author's Note:**

> (Belated) Birthday gift for Chibiwriter, including her OC for their fanfics to Surfacage's Pokemon Go fancomic "And The World Will Turn to Ash".
> 
> (Sometimes small wishes said out loud come true~<3)


End file.
